Three Grins in One Day
by Next-Big-Thing00
Summary: Sorin's normally calm demeanor is cracked when his younger sister says his name- or, something like it- for the first time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**A/N: Amanda is ten months old, and Sorin is seven.**

…

Yorn and Sorin were doing their homework quietly on the floor in the small living room of Sorin's family's quarters, the latter trying not to be too annoyed with the small infant patting his knee incessantly. After a few minutes of this, Sorin grabbed the infant's hand and pushed it away. Satisfied that he had stopped the problem, he went back to work.

A moment later, the patting came back. Sorin glared at his little sister. It was bad enough he had to watch Amanda while Baba showered; the last thing he needed was her pestering.

"Amanda, stop," he ordered firmly. She peered up at him with big, chocolate eyes, pausing in her patting, and then continued as if she hadn't heard him. He huffed, and put his PADD down to pick her up. She was awkward to hold in his small, kid-like arms, but he managed to carry her over to the couch and set her down there.

Amanda flailed her arms when he let her go and joined Yorn again. They began to discuss one particular equation that they had different answers to, and she was ignored. She frowned in frustration, and let out a short wail to grab her big brother's attention. He glanced in her direction, but turned back to Yorn after seeing she was alright.

"Soh," she managed to say. "Soh. Soh-weeeeee."

Sorin paused, and turned around. "What?"

"Soh-weeeee," she said again. She giggled, clapping her hands. "Soh-weee."

Sorin's eyes were wide, and he stood and gestured for Yorn to stand with him. They knelt down beside the couch and regarded Amanda curiously. "Say it again, Amanda," Sorin prompted.

"Soh! Soh-wee!"

"I believe she's saying Sory," Yorn deduced, an amused tone to his voice and his blue antennae twitching. "Like Sorin, but shorter."

Sorin paid no mind to his friend's teasing tone, and the corners of his mouth quirked upward as he tickled Amanda's stomach lightly. She squealed and rocked forward, grabbing her feet with her tiny hands. "Soh-weeeee!"

He smiled unabashedly this time. He got up, retrieved his PADD, and went back to the couch to continue discussing the problem with Yorn; this time, with Amanda in his lap.

…

That evening, the S'chn T'gai family ate supper in their quarters. Spock and Nyota were discussing a kink in the newest version of the universal translator, and Sorin was having trouble not interrupting them to tell them the news he was bursting to share. When they started arguing lightly about the quality of replicated clothing, Sorin was contemplating clinking his spoon against his glass. Amanda beat him to the punch in distraction, squealing and smacking her open hands against the tray of her highchair.

Spock and Nyota paused, and before any of them could say or do anything, Sorin exclaimed proudly over his sister's noise, "Amanda said my name today!"

Their heads whipped to him, and he almost laughed at the looks on their faces. Nyota looked gob smacked, and Spock's expression was merely mildly startled at the interruption to their conversation. Sorin smiled, and that made them each a little more surprised.

"See, look," Sorin turned to Amanda. "Amanda, say it again."

She stopped smacking her hands on her tray and stared at him, gurgling quietly to herself as if calculating something in baby language. Then, she stuck her fist in her mouth and slobbered all over it. Sorin looked down at his food, suddenly feeling very sheepish about proclaiming something he couldn't exactly prove. Spock and Nyota exchanged a look, before Nyota stood and walked over to Amanda in her highchair.

"Amanda?" Nyota cooed softly, lifting the infant out of her chair. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Sorin. Amanda clapped her sticky hands together and squealed.

"Soh! Soh-weeeee!"

Spock stood too, and when Amanda saw him getting up, she wiggled in Nyota's arms. "Baba!" Spock took her from Nyota and repeated the inquiry, "Who is that, Amanda?" Again, pointing to Sorin. Amanda was staring at Spock's face, patting his cheeks.

"Baba?"

"Who is that?" Spock asked again. He managed to keep his straight face, but curiosity and amusement shined through his eyes.

"Baba, Soh-weee!" She repeated, her little caramel cheeks puffing out, frustrated about having to repeat herself.

"See?" Sorin said, getting up and peering into Amanda's chubby face. "Say it again, Amanda."

"Soh-wee!" Her face scrunched up for a moment. "Soh-wee. Soh-ween."

Sorin grinned again for the third time that day.


End file.
